During the laser deposition welding of nickel-based superalloys having a high proportion of metallic phase γ′, hot cracks can already form during solidification of the melt. By reducing the beam diameter of the laser with a circular intensity distribution, smaller grains are achieved and solidification cracks can be avoided, but this reduces the rate of deposition of the material.